Tomorrow will change today
by B2J
Summary: Why did he do that? Ripple effects are one thing but come on..! Death should be the end, not the start, but for two eleven-year olds- it was the cause of a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own it, wish it but no! I can never have it…(sobs) so not fair.

Snape's and Sirius' P.O.V will alternate every chapter, until they will realize about the other one's presence.

-=-=-==-B2J-==-=-

**Chapter 1:**** Ragdoll.**

Sirius Black opened his eyes and frowned at the place he found himself in.

Images flashed through his mind; meeting James potter for the first time in his life, thinking that Harry had the exact shape and shade of his mother's eyes, annoying Regulus while his mother and father fought, feeling excited about the acceptance letter the owl delivered, goading Severus Snape in Grimmauld place and him yelling back, fighting with Bella and a red light slamming into his chest, making him fall down the veil of death.

His eyes widened.

Sirius looked around.

He was dead, he knew it was so.

But was this how death looked like?

Kids racing over to great old friends and talk about their summers. Mothers weeping and smiling as they waved goodbye to their children, offering last minute advice. Owls and other pets hooting and yowling as if they talked in a language all of their own.

Basically a normal first day of school at Hogwarts.

Something that Sirius doubted belonged in death.

"Now Sirius, you behave yourself, you hear me? Let's hope that school will knock some sense into you."

A voice broke into his thoughts and wide eyes already widening some more, he took in a face that he hoped he will never have to see again since he ran away from home. A face that peered at him with the usual expression he associated with it.

Walburga black glared at her son.

"Did you hear me boy?"

"Yes, mother." Sirius spat the words and wondered if he had perhaps reached hell instead.

"Then get to the train you worthless boy." Sirius didn't need telling twice.

Grabbing his trunk, Sirius started heading away and almost got on the train when a warm body collided into his and held on.

Frowning in confusion, Sirius stared at the black mop of hair that latched on to him.

"Please don't go." The mop muttered and Sirius, even after having passed over fifteen years since he last heard it, recognized his brother's voice.

"Ragdoll," the endearment barely left his mouth before he felt a hit against his stomach.

"Don't call me that." Regulus whined and Sirius chuckled having missed that sound.

"It's my right as the annoying older brother." He smiled gently. "Besides, you know that you're my little ragdoll."

Another whine escaped Regulus but he didn't hit Sirius again.

"Please don't go." The younger boy muttered once more. "I'm going to miss you so much and it's not fair that you get to go to Hogwarts while I have to wait a whole year before I can and I really don't want to stay with mother and father and-"

"Breath ragdoll." Sirius reminded his brother who sniffed and buried his head deeper in Sirius' chest.

"Promise me you'll write." The boy continued after a small pause and the words jostled something in Sirius' memory.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Promise me you'll write." A black haired boy whispered as he held onto his older brother._

_The older boy rolled his eyes. "Geez, Reggie, let go. You're embarrassing me."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing! And I'm not going to write. I'll probably be too busy to do that even if I wanted to and I don't!" with that, the older boy pushed his brother away before stepping on the train, uncaring about the crying boy he left behind._

-END FLASHBACK-

Sirius frowned. That was the start of his and his brother's detachment from one another.

For some reason maybe because his brother eventually found that the dark side sucks, Sirius didn't want to repeat those same words.

Besides, it was his heaven. He was allowed to so what he wanted in it.

"Only if you'll write as well."

Sirius was glad he said that as Reggie's smile seemed to light the entire station.

"Everyday!" Regulus breathed and hugged Sirius tightly before letting go. Have fun at school and don't get into too much trouble." Sirius nodded with a grin." Course I will ragdoll, now scoot before she'll get mad."

The younger boy nodded and walked away. Sirius watched him being side-apparated by his mother.

After the two was gone, Sirius felt his smile slip.

His brother's words echoed in his mind.

_'…it's not fair that you get to go to Hogwarts while I have to wait a whole year before I can…'_

Sirius felt that perhaps he hadn't reached heaven or hell at all. No one had seemed to know him and those that did, acted as if he was going to Hogwarts for the first time in his life.

He froze.

Was it possible that he had somehow gone back in time? Traveled back until he reached his first day of school and just didn't realize it?

Bo, he would know, wouldn't he?

But the last thing he remembered was falling into the veil.

He paused.

Was it possible that the veil didn't lead to death but rather time?

It would make sense, if traveling back in time makes sense in the first place.

Hmm, Sirius smile came back, well if he was about to enter his first year again, then he wasn't complaining.

After all, he had the chance to correct the future, perhaps even stop Voldemort.

He froze once more.

Harry.

No! It wasn't fair that he had to leave him all alone. Sure he had moony but the boy needed his godfather, Sirius needed him.

I can save him, Sirius thought determinately, I can give him the childhood he deserves, make him so happy he'll never know sadness.

With that thought in mind, Sirius got on the train.

Tbc.

=-=-=-=-=B2J-=-=-=-

A/n: so you love? Tell me all about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: in case you haven't realized it from last time's a/n, Severus and Sirius don't know about the other's presence in time.

Furthermore, it won't be SLASH between Severus and Sirius (have to say that Severus is straight in here but it won't mean that Sirius has to be or is he? …isn't it shocking that there is at least one story of mine where the lead characters are straights (or one) ?)

Anyway, do review and sorry about the delay in chapters it's just that there is only a few days until my final test and then I'm getting my diploma!!!!

-=-=-=DikiCat is B2J-=-=-=-=

Chapter 2: **Still getting my wish.**

"You shouldn't have read- that was my private – how could you-?" The voice broke through the blankness that occupied his mind.

He turned towards it and felt his breath catch.

There, in front of him was a sight he could only dream about ever seeing again.

Red hair that seemed to move in a non-existing wind and sparkling green eyes that stared his way for a second before turning away.

Alive.

She was alive again.

But why was she so young?

He raised a hand to his neck but could find neither blood nor pierced holes on his skin.

Had he died and gone to heaven where he was allowed to watch his love where she was still innocent? Still only his?

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" Petunia's voice screeched and Severus retrieved his earlier thoughts.

No.

It couldn't be heaven even if Lily was there.

He may be a cynical man but he knew it just didn't make sense.

It was like time had turned back.

He froze.

Time.

Was it possible that he went through it? Traveled backwards until he reached…when?

"No- not sneaking- Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-…"

First year.

Just had to be.

A small smile spread through his tight mask.

He may have only gone back in time, but Lily was still only his.

Not to mention that he could change the future so that she wouldn't have to die.

Potter.

The boy had walked to his own death; Severus just knew it and felt bitterness spread inside him.

It was all Dumbledore's fault.

The old man had kept on ordering him to save the boy but when the time came where it finally mattered, he was told that potter must die, that he should have died on that Halloween all those years ago but couldn't as there were still things he needed to do.

Harry Potter was a puppet on strings with the headmaster as the puppeteer.

He resisted the urge to growl as he strengthens his mind shields. It would do no good if he would get mad over something that had yet to happen.

Something that he could change from happening in the first place.

"Goodbye Severus." He almost jumped at his mother's voice.

"Yes, mother." He sneered as he hurried to the train, both to change his disgusting muggle clothes as well as seeing and talking to Lily.

He froze in the process of removing his shirt.

Damn it, Lily was sitting next to Black and Potter.

He sighed, sacrifices had to be made.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lily said the minute he opened the door to their compartment. "Because of you Petunia doesn't want to talk to me."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He honestly wondered why his Lily cared about the filthy muggle of a sister (one he suspected abused her nephew) but realized that this was what made him like Lily in the first place.

She always granted second chances.

Yeah, such a shame she never gave you one, a voice commented in his mind; but Severus had years of practice in ignoring it.

"Then write her a letter, later." He almost repeated the same words he spoke before but decided to change his mind.

Lily frowned before she nodded. "I suppose I will."

Severus felt his breath catch when she smiled.

God, she was so beautiful.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Severus asked, trying to change the conversation so he wouldn't have to hear potter going on about Slytherin.

"I don't know, I mean it all sounds good." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Slytherin." He answered promptly. After all, he was in that house for seven years not to mention that he was head of it for over ten.

"Slytherin? I think I'll leave, wouldn't you?" Potter spoke up staring at Sirius.

Snape saw Black shake his head. "My entire family has been in Slytherin, so it's like tradition. But I know some Slytherins that are pretty much okay as long as you ignore the snark." He muttered the last and Lily giggled.

Snape, however, frowned.

Why would Black change what he'd said before?

He shook his head. After all, he was changing the past so there was bound to be some ripple affects.

"And I thought you were normal." James Potter spoke, staring horrified at his future best friend.

Snape tried not to smirk.

He loved it when those two fought.

"Well, I'm thinking of breaking tradition."

Snape shook his head once more. He obviously had not changed much…yet.

"I would rather you be in Slytherin, Lily, much better than Gryffindor." The youngest potions' master spoke up.

He forgot the fact that he hadn't wanted potter to go on about Slytherin, too late.

"No way! Slytherin isn't the best house at all! Like hell it is! I'll have you know that every death eater was in Slytherin."

"Were not!" Sirius Black and Severus Snape stared at one another in surprise.

Black coughed. "Well, it wouldn't make since, would it? He'll have fewer followers if it was like that so…" He trailed off and Snape's eyes narrowed.

Before he could say something, not that he had any idea as to what, Potter intervened.

"Figures that a future snake would protect others."

"Oh honestly," Lily shook her head. "I read that a lot of dark wizards and witches came from all over the houses not just sly-" She was rudely cut off by Potter.

"I don't care!" He shook his head. "I think I'm going to find someplace else to sit. Wouldn't want to catch something from sitting with snake supporters."

Lily glared at the retreating boy. "Oh, how rude!" she turned to Severus. "Sev, do you suppose you can explain potions to me one more time?"

Severus nodded tightly, trying to resist the urge to smirk.

This was great.

Lily was his and Potter and Black are at odds with one another.

What could possibly go wrong?

Tbc.

-=-=-=---=-=

A/n: well? What do you think? And I have more where that came from…. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: okay so I first want to give you some news about me….I FINISHED SCHOOL!!! I am an electronic engineer and a brilliant one at that- my final project (getting a club flashlight to work by sending the information through volts with the keyboard-it was hard!) got 100 points so I'm like totally pleased with my self.

Anyway read and review.

=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 3: A marauder rule.**

Sirius took a moment to run his fingers through his hair.

He had already been through this once and yet he was still nervous like the previous time.

He breathed deeply.

After James had left the compartment (a thing Sirius hadn't planned on) and Lily asking Snape help with potions (which explained why she was the best in it after Snape), Sirius had dug out an old book from his trunk and spent the rest of the journey reading it.

Well, almost the entire ride.

When the lunch lady came, Sirius immediately jumped up and bought quite a lot of candies, having missed the ability to go out and do it in the future.

It was only after he remembered that he wasn't that hungry that he turned to Lily (he tried as hard as he could to ignore Snape) and offered her some.

She only agreed after asking if 'Sev can have some too.' Sirius just couldn't say no to her and nodded in reply.

Once they were eating, Sirius half-concisely explaining what all the candies were, Lily seemed to notice his book and picked it up without asking.

"What's this?" She looked closer to find the title of the book.

Sirius winced but before he could take the book back, Lily had her answer.

She paused in obvious surprise. "'The Tales of Mind'?" She raised her head to stare at him. "But that's a muggle book! I didn't think real wizards and witches cared for those."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah well, I was never one for the whole pureblood mania."

Lily frowned before smiling. "Well, that's good I suppose." Her grin widened a bit more. "I never thought a boy would love to read romance novels."

Sirius colored and noticed that Snape was smirking at him. "It's not a romance novel." He plucked it out of Lily's hands. "It's just an adventure story where the hero and his girl find love." He ignored Snape's snort.

Lily, too, didn't seem much convinced but after an 'of course it is,' she returned back to her conversation with Snape.

And now he was standing in the side-room to the great hall, after having gone over the lake (and wasn't it fun to rock the boat so that all of his three companions fell into the water?) waiting to be sorted once more.

He took another deep breath.

God, he was so nervous.

"Ackley, Louis." McGonagall called out and Sirius bit his lip.

Only two more students before it was his turn to be sorted, if his memory wasn't failing him.

He wondered what house he'll be sorted into knowing that having stayed in Azkaban for twelve years must have changed him.

Frankly he was hoping Gryffindor.

After all, as Snape would say; only a foolish Gryffindor would rush into action without thinking of a plan- and wasn't that what he did when it came to Harry?

"Arnold, Rufus."

A short bespectacled boy walked up and Sirius remembered that he was sorted into Slytherin.

He was proven correct when the hat called out that house.

Only one more.

"Beat, Sara."

Sirius smirked. God, that girl sure grew up to be a gorgeous woman and a talented one at that.

Maybe Moony was right; he truly was a bad dog.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out just as Sirius knew it would.

The black haired boy tensed.

Show time.

"Black, Sirius."

Putting one step in front of the other, Sirius walked over to the stool and sat down, soon his eyes saw nothing but black as the hat covered them.

'Mmm, interesting. You're dead and yet alive and a child at that. But it doesn't matter.'

Sirius frowned. 'What's that suppose to mean?'

'I simply cannot sort you Mister Black. You are a grown man who has already been sorted once. If you were a true child that has yet to be sorted then I could have done so.'

Sirius' hands grabbed the stool. 'But that's not fair! That happened already and not yet and I haven't really been sorted as I'm here like before…' He trailed off, realizing he didn't make sense.

But the hat seemed to understand his gist. 'I completely understand your point. After all, you have been sorted in a future that doesn't exist anymore…for you at least…but as it stands, I can't and won't sort you.'

The boy growled as he heard mutters around the hall.

'Listen, I don't even care which house I'll be sorted into as long as I will.'

'But I cannot! It would go against everything I stand for.' The hat was beginning to sound annoyed.

'Then make new stands!' Sirius exclaimed. 'It's not like I give a damn!'

'You know what!? Fine! SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed out and Sirius paled even more.

As the hat left his head, Sirius noted Dumbledore's disappointed look and realized that the man hoped he would go against his family.

Sirius resisted the urge to growl.

As if it matter what house he's in, in order for him to do that.

God! Seems like Snape had taught Dumbledore something about houses, way back in his future.

Sirius shook his head at that thought and wondered why in the world he felt like complimenting Snivellus Snape of all people.

He walked to the clapping table but took a seat in the back.

He sneered when he caught sight of the insignia on his robes; a green snake on a silver background.

And he was so hoping to get a howler for being sorted somewhere else.

He paused as a smirk made his way to his face.

He may (now) be a Slytherin, but he is a Gryffindor at heart and more than that, he's a marauder by oath.

A James liked to say after every plan they made that somehow went wrong, 'when you can't find a way out, then play right back in.'

He was a Slytherin, and no one will ever suspect a Slytherin to prank one of their own, especially if one took the means to get a proper alibi.

He grinned widely as he turned back to the sorting.

Hogwarts won't know what hit them.

Tbc.

-=-=-=-B2J=-=-=-

A/n: so you like? I only read like one fic where Sirius was in Slytherin and still the same and I loved the idea.

Just so you know, I have the entire plot until they're twenty years old inside my mind and yet only until Halloween in the computer, but I'll try to write more.

Same with Operation Dog Free, I have like eleven more episodes in my notebooks but only 1 in the computer, but I'll try.

Just so you know, in four months, less actually, I'm going to join the army so updates at that time will be hard to come by, but don't worry.

Just read and review.

B2J.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hey!!!! I missed you all!!!!! Just so you know, I have recently finished school and as such I am now an electronics engineer!!!!!!

I also have a new beta called Archea who is amazing!!!!! So finally, and hopefully, there wouldn't be any mistakes in my stories!!!!!

Read and review please.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 4: A Trany Cat.

Severus felt his breath catch.

His earlier statement about not changing things yet came back.

Sirius Black was in Slytherin.

The white sheep of the Black family was a Slytherin, was in the same colors as his family.

The boy who had betrayed everything to the light side was a Slytherin.

If anyone was asking... no, he wasn't hyperventilating.

But then again, he was an almost natural Occlumens, so lying was pretty much second nature to him.

He could hear the murmurs around the hall about Black's long sorting and had a feeling that like before Black had argued against going to Slytherin even though, apparently, the hat got its way today.

At least that put a stop to his and Potter ever getting together.

Snape smirked and relaxed at that thought.

He turned back to the sorting, mentally thinking about the changes Black would bring to his house while categorizing his old (and yet new) classmates.

He smiled sadly as his Lily was sorted into Gryffindor once more, though he felt happy when he realized it took longer for the hat to reach his decision than the last time.

Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew were sorted into Gryffindor just like before and Snape smirked coldly when he realized that he could punish the rat as he saw fit and would only get detention for it.

And soon it was his turn.

Severus found himself glad that he was a teacher for the first time in his life (because, really, who can be happy about having to teach sniveling children who got dumber by the day and were the reason you were kept up late each night?), as he now knew the rule book by heart.

So right before he walked to the hat- with his back straight and his head held up high – he made sure to occlude his mind even further knowing that the hat never re-sorts anyone.

It helped as he was sorted into Slytherin once more.

Making sure to take the seat furthest away from Black as possible whilst still sitting in back, Severus sat down and waited for Dumbledore's speech.

-=-=-=scene break-=-=-

"Good morning, Lily. Did you sleep well?" Severus asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Quite well, Severus. The tower is a really beautiful place and the view from it was astounding. How about you?"

"Fine." He lied, having stayed up late after warding his bed against potential enemies (i.e. Black).

"Do you want to sit and eat breakfast with me?" Lily asked with a smile that seemed to take Severus' breath away.

"I-" He was cut off when Potter, who sat a few places away, spoke up. "He can't. He's a slimy snake and he can't sit with Gryffindors. It's just not right that we have to suffer seeing his face throughout breakfast." He paused, giving Lily a small fake smile. "It **is** the most important meal of the day and you really don't want us to get sick, right?"

Lily glared at the boy. "Why don't you just go away Potter? Severus can sit wherever he wants and especially wherever I want!"

With that, she grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged him to the seat next to her.

"Eat." Lily ordered as she placed food on Severus' empty plate. Snape knew better than to argue.

"Well, you certainly have him trained." Potter mocked but Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"You look tired Sev; did you stay up at night?" She asked her best friend who smiled fondly at her having caught him lying.

"For a bit, couldn't relax enough to go to bed."

Lily smiled. "I understand." She quickly changed the subject. "Are you excited about classes?"

The future potions master nodded. "I suppose."

Lily grinned at him. "I can't wait to see what we've got today."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you will be great at it." Snape spoke with a shrug as he picked a goblet full of coffee from the table.

Thank god the house-elves knew what he wanted because he really doubted he would survive the day without his addiction

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Lily asked confused but Severus shrugged once more.

"Feels like a good day to start."

Before Lily could go on a raving lecture on how it was bad for him, McGonagall came over and delivered the schedules.

"Mr. Snape, do go back to the Slytherin table and collect your timetable from your head of house, professor Slughorn."

Snape raised a brow in a manner that his future students gulped at.

McGonagall tensed and Severus was glad that even in his younger body, he hadn't lost his… charms.

"Of course Madam." He smirked and stood up. "I'll see you later, Lily." He smiled fondly at the girl before he walked to his table to collect his schedule.

=-=-=B2J-=-=

"As you all know, or I expect you to know, transfiguration is an incredibly difficult art and as such if I'll catch one of you misbehaving in my classroom, you'll leave and never return." McGonagall started right after changing from cat to human once more.

Severus sighed as he sat in the back.

He was utterly bored and listening to a lecture he had heard before wasn't helping.

The Slytherins were having transfiguration with McGonagall as their first class in the morning, so after parting with Lily near the staircase leading to the charms corridor, Severus resigned himself to a double period in which he'll have to pretend to be a dumb first year.

"Do either one of you has a question about the subject or should I just carry on with the lesson?"

"I have one." Came the voice that Severus learned to detest. And with horror, Severus raised his head to look at one Sirius Black who sat with his back straight and his hand up.

"Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked and Severus glared at the boy.

He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that Slytherin **would** be in the negatives after this class.

"I have a question." Black stated once more.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, Mr. Black, we have established that already. Now what is your question?"

Sirius Black grinned and Severus glared at the boy-he-wanted-to-torture-until-he-lost-his-mind.

"Are you sure I can ask my question?" Black asked with the appearance of an innocent child.

It didn't fool Severus in the least.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"Really sure?"

McGonagall's lips narrowed into a tight line. "Mr. Black!"

Black paused and stared at her with full puppy look turned on. "But I really want to know and maybe you won't answer…"

Minerva sighed. "I will try to answer your question, Black, but I won't be able to do that unless you tell me what it is!"

Black nodded like an eager puppy and Severus wanted to kick him.

"Are there any differences between a real cat and your animagus form?"

Snape and McGonagall paused; both were expecting a different question.

"No. There aren't any. Is that all?" The professor looked like she wished it were.

Sirius shook his head. "You mean that if they'll take your cat form and place it in an x-ray machine and you'll be able to see bones and stuff you're made of, there wouldn't be any difference?"

Minerva frowned. "Originally you're supposed to learn such things in your third year, but as you're asking, no. Not a single difference will appear if one would look at the animal. However, the behavior of an animagus and a real cat would differ as an animagus keeps his mind while in animal form."

Black nodded as if this was the answer he wanted to receive.

"So if a male cat knocks you up while you're in cat form, will you have kittens or babies?" He asked eagerly and Severus surprised himself by snorting at the question.

McGonagall gasped and so did the other students.

"Mr. Black!"

Sirius turned puppy eyes at her. "You said you'd answer my question! This is it! I even asked you if I could ask it!" He looked shocked and scared.

Minerva stared. "Ten points from Slytherin for asking such a thing-"

Black shook his head. "But you asked if anyone had any questions, I had and this is it. And it's a pretty legitimate question; I couldn't find the answer in any of the books I read about the subject and so as an animagus…"

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape found himself having to resist the urge to laugh at one of Sirius Black's jokes.

To say it was a shock would be an understatement.

"Mr. Black! I do not go around in cat form doing such things!" McGonagall glared at the boy who wasn't fazed in the least.

"Are you sure?" The boy had the nerve to ask and Minerva quickly docked twenty more points from Slytherin as well as giving him detention for a week.

"Now, we shall continue-" Black one again cut the professor off.

"But you still haven't answered my question!" Snape bit his lip and ducked his head at the expression of utter fury mixed with exasperation on McGonagall's face.

He couldn't help but feel as though she deserved it for making him jump of a window.

A very high window.

"I refuse to answer such a question, Black! So unless you want to get sent to the headmaster's office on your first day, I would suggest you shut up."

Snape saw Black nodding before he and everyone else in the class could hear him muttering, "Nobody ever answers my questions." The boy looked ready to cry.

Snape's eyes narrowed.

Not only was he was a spy but he had been dealing with marauders as well as misbehaving students for several years, which was why he could tell that Black was faking it.

However, it seemed to work on McGonagall whose face softened at Black's words.

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid I don't know the answer to your question and as such I cannot answer."

Black nodded with a tiny smile and McGonagall sighed with relief and continued the lesson.

Snape rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the table, ready to take a nap for the rest of the lesson.

While McGonagall talked, Severus amused himself by making up all sorts of ways to kill and torture one Sirius Black.

Tbc.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/n: hey, what's up? Did you like it? Then tell me for *** sake!!!!!

Just so you know, the title of the chapter meant as a nickname for Transfiguration, still it sounds nice to be a transsexual cat as one thought…..LOL.

Review please!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hello to you all, how have you been? Good, I hope.

The new chapter is on and I was hoping you will love it. I do.

Thanks a lot to my beta called Archea who is like the best when it comes to grammer.

Enjoy.

-=-=-=-B2J -=-=-=-=-=-==

Chapter 5: Charmed, I'm sure.

Sirius Black snickered silently as he opened up his notebook.

As he thought again with a grin of his question in Transfiguration, one that he had not asked last time until when he was in fifth year, Sirius took out a quill and wrote down several things.

_Padfoot_ followed by _Prongs._ And below were the numbers _176_ followed by _183_.

Sirius smiled as he realized that this year he might win the Detention Cup unlike last time when James did.

Writing _1_ under his name, Sirius thought that while he would be bored forever in class, he would at least have fun.

And what better way to have fun then by asking completely unrelated (or sort-of related) questions to his teachers?

As the lesson drew to a close, Sirius used the time to pen a letter to Regulus even though he knew he'd add more before he sent it.

=-=-=B2J-=-=-=-

A few days had gone by and Sirius spent the time annoying his teachers and adding to his detention list.

He had already crossed out the _1_ under his name and changed it into a _12_.

He was so proud.

His teachers were not.

Like last time, Sirius got to know the paintings and ghosts in Hogwarts, a thing that helped greatly when it came to gossip.

Even though he found it was pretty funny that live news should come from dead beings.

Still, it helped when he wanted to know if one James Potter had detention.

Which he had.

Sirius' smile slipped when he remembered that so far all of his attempts to become James' best friend (again) had failed.

Potter simply didn't want to become friends with a Slytherin no matter how hard Sirius tried.

It also didn't help that whenever Sirius tried to talk to Remus, James would come and steal the boy away.

Okay, not steal but rather have a weird emergency that often or not involved Peter and that Remus just had to come and solve.

Sirius shrugged.

At least, he snickered, most of those emergencies were real.

He would know since he was responsible for half of them.

His personal favorite was Peter being glued to the wall; unfortunately it wasn't permanent.

He laughed when he wondered how they would have taken him off if it was.

Sirius shook his head.

Halloween was approaching and he was already making plans to get the marauders back in action even if only one marauder was active.

He twirled a lock of his hair as he sat in Charms class.

The Slytherins were sharing it with the Gryffindors and Sirius had a mental battle when it came to choosing who to sit with.

Lily, James or Remus.

Luckily, it was settled as Snape took the seat next to Lily (they **were** best friends) and James sat next to Peter in order to prevent…ahem…accidents from occurring.

Sirius had no idea what he meant.

So it was right when Flitwick entered the class, that Sirius choose to sitdown next to Remus to enjoy the rest of the lesson.

Or in other words, annoy Moony so he wouldn't have to hear the short teacher going on and on about levitation charms.

"Would you stop that already?!" Remus hissed when Sirius poked him for the fifth time. "I'm trying to pay attention!"

Sirius turned puppy eyes at his future best friend.

"But I know all of this already and you look as if you did too, so…."

Remus frowned suspiciously. "What makes you think that I know it already?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just a feeling. What, you can't say it isn't true?" Remus nodded and Sirius grinned.

"Great, so my name's Sirius Black and you're Remus Lupin, right?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer already.

"I don't know, are you sure that's your name?" Remus asked with a small smile and Sirius snickered at his words.

"Of course it is. I'm serious." He smirked at the other boy who giggled at the over-used pun.

"…now if you would all take out your wands and start practicing the levitation charm, and don't worry if it won't work, it's just your first time."

Sirius snickered. "I hope **this** isn't my first time." Remus frowned before his eyes widened and he flushed red.

"Don't talk like that! And not in public, didn't your mother tell you it's rude?" The brown-haired boy whispered.

Sirius twirled another lock of hair. "My mother is the meaning of my initials and I never pay attention to what **she** says." He shrugged at Remus' look. "It's usually just pureblood propaganda so I tune it out."

He paused for a moment. "And my middle name is Orion." He added and Remus' eyes widen once more.

He giggled. "Your initials spell S.O.B?" He asked and Sirius nodded. "I don't think my parents realized that when they named me. So what's yours?"

Remus frowned. "My what?"

Sirius shook his head. "Middle name." He wondered if Remus will tell him this time. "I know it starts with a J but what's the rest?"

"How do you know it starts with that letter?"

Sirius wagged his finger at the other boy. "Ah huh, I'm not telling."

Remus shrugged. "Fine, then neither am I." Sirius gaped at him as Remus took his wand out before tapping and muttered the words to move the feather he was using.

Sirius grinned and tapped his as well.

It rose to the air but before it could go as high as Lily's and Snape's, Sirius toned it down and moved it so it levitated only several inches from the table top.

With a grin, he levitated it so his feather was upright.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked as he caused his feather to bow.

Remus bit his lip. "Why certainly, kind sir." The young werewolf made his own feather curtsy.

With a small smile and a twirl of his wand, Sirius caused his feather to grab Remus' as if in a real dance.

Remus smiled and twisted his wrist causing his own feather to spin round and round in Sirius' hold.

"That's marvelous, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." A squeaky voice broke into their game and both boys started, letting their feathers fall.

"Yes, you two certainly got the hang of it, I'll say." Flitwick was grinning. "Let's see, ten points to Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans for successfully working the spell and twelve points to Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin for sheer imagination."

Sirius grinned and even Remus smiled gently.

Before Sirius could say anything, the bell rang and James grabbed Remus before speeding away with Peter following.

Sirius sighed. So much for trying to be friends again.

"Mr. Black, do hurry up. You don't want to be late to history, now do you?" Flitwick asked gently and Sirius shook his head.

"No sir, I don't want to be late to nap time - ah, history class." He smiled and left the class, and the last thing he heard was the short teacher chuckling at his words.

Tbc.

-=-=--=-B2J -=-=-=-=

A/n: well, what do you think? I like it so how about you?

Soon Sirius and Severus will realize the other is back in time and then what will happen? Well, I know but still.

Oh, and as I was informed by my beta as well as others, a lot of you are wondering about the SLASH and well, I think I know where to go with that.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: to fly or not to fly.**

A/n: I do not own the books and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

-=-=-=-=-=what's up? =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Go on, stand by your brooms, what are you all waiting for?" a voice barked out and all the students raced over to find a good broom.

Lily glared at the elder witch, obviously not liking her already and Severus smiled. "What?" Lily frowned but the boy simply shook his head. "Nothing."

"Now everyone say 'up'." The professor carried on and everyone started calling their brooms to them.

Severus stared at the piece of wood near his feet and sneered. "Up." He snapped and the broom jumped immediately to his arms as if fearing a punishment.

Lily giggled and sweetly called her own broom into the air.

"Now I want you all to ride your brooms in the traditional way." As all students moved to climb on their brooms, Lily grinned and sat side-saddle on hers.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, not remembering this event occurring.

"Watch this…" Lily whispered right as the professor came her way.

"What are you doing, girl? I meant riding a broom, not leaning against it!" The flight instructor glared but Lily didn't flinch back.

"But how was I supposed to know that? I'm muggle-born and I know that witches ride brooms this way."

Professor Brooke sniffed. "Maybe in those silly fairy-tales but not in real life, gi-"

"Well then you should have said so then!! Honestly! You're not a very good teacher, are you?"

Brooke gasped. "How dare you? Ten points from Gryffindor and you should be glad I'm letting you stay." With that she turned away and walked off to correct some other boy's grip on his broom.

"Yeah, I'll drop down on my knees and worship the ground just because of that…" Lily shook her head before turning to look at a silently laughing Severus. "She truly is horrible."

Severus nodded, fighting not to laugh.

He had missed his Lily's cheek.

"Now as everyone is ready and in the right position," Brooke cast a glare at Lily who pretended not to notice, "you will all kick the ground really hard on my count of three."

Lily rolled her eyes even as she followed the instructions and soon Severus and she were in the air, Lily grinning at the rush of the wind.

"Hey, Sev? Do you think that if I spit at the old hag, she'll think it's raining?" Lily remarked, staring hatefully at the flight instructor who remained on the ground.

"Spiteful little thing, aren't you?" Severus smirked and the redhead laughed.

"Just maybe but come on! Who can learn like this?" She gestured to where the teacher was berating some students for talking in flight.

"That's just over-kill." Snape nodded and would have continued speaking if it weren't for a blur that quickly passed him by.

Holding on tightly to the broom and half-remembering another similar event, Severus turned towards the offending flier.

Black.

Severus sneered. "What do you want?" he spat angrily but Black simply smiled. "Just wondering what you're doing up here?" he said while locking his legs around the broom's shaft and letting go of his arms' hold on the broom.

"Flying!" Lily said with a giggle as Black tried to catch a cloud with his hands. "What else can you do in the air?"

Black shrugged." Don't know, catch clouds?" He tried once more and almost fell off his broom.

Severus wished he would have. "We're having a private conversation, Black, and we really don't want the likes of you hanging around."

Sirius' eyes widened and a smirk broke out. "Well, good thing it's only me here and not any of my ghastly family."

Snape glared. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

The former Gryffindor shook his head. "I know no such thing." He smiled when Lily giggled once more. "Say? You want to meet later on? We can do homework together!"

To Severus's annoyance, Lily seemed to actually ponder the question. "Wait. I thought you had detention?"

Sirius frowned. "Right. Shame, maybe next time than?" Lily shrugged. "Unless you have detention again, then sure."

Black grinned and Severus swore inwardly he would do anything it took to make him sit in detention forever.

"Anyway," Black looked behind him and a small smile broke out at the sight of a lonely shape flying near the hoops. "I got to go."

Severus glared at the boy. "Finally! I thought he would never leave."

Lily bit her lip. "Why don't you like him? He's nice enough." Severus stared and shook his head adamantly. "No! He's Black! A marauder! You can't trust him or think good thoughts about him."

Lily frowned. "What's a marauder?"

The raven-haired boy winced and shook his head. "It's nothing, never mind."

Lily nodded, even as she seemed unsure. "Sure. Wanna race to the ground and see who pulls out last?"

"And risk dying prematurely?"

"Well, if you think you can't do it…" Lily spoke slyly and Severus sighed. "Fine." He groaned, feeling as if he had just sold his soul. "Starting now!"

He quickly headed to the ground and heard Lily cursing behind him for being a cheater.

-=-=-=-=I'm fine thank you-=-=-=

Sirius grinned as he flew over to the other side of the pitch. Having saw Remus flying by, he made a point to leave Lily and Snape alone and try to become friends with the other boy once more.

"Hey there!" he called out and saw Lupin fix his broom slowly and turn around to face him.

"Oh, hey Sirius." He softly called and Sirius frowned when he heard a hint of fear in his voice. "Is something the matter?" he decided to ask and Remus smiled faintly.

"Not so fond of brooms or heights." Remus answered and Sirius' eyes widened when he remembered Remus telling James and him of his wolf being afraid of leaving ground.

"Then why are you flying!? You should have asked the teacher to skip the class." Sirius gushed out, waving his hands around in agitation. "You shouldn't fly if you don't want to."

"But the class is a must, you can't just-"

"Of course you can!" Sirius flew a bit closer to the boy. "Just tell her the truth… no! Wait! Tell her that you have a really bad case of boils down there and you must leave. That way you'll also skip the class instead of sitting on the benches."

Remus stared with shock at the older boy.

"What?" Sirius frowned, wondering if there was anything wrong with what he said before realizing that this Remus wasn't used to him saying such things.

"It was just a suggestion." He spoke sadly and Remus shook his head. "No, it's…" but whatever it was, Sirius didn't find out.

Heading their way was James and the boy looked angry. "Black! What are you doing here? Trying to make Remus fall of his broom? I know you did the same to Peter!" and while that was the truth, Sirius still shook his head. "Did not. You can't prove such a thing. I was just talking to Remus here." He gestured to the small boy and James glared once more.

"Well, don't! Slytherins aren't welcome here, so just go away and leave Remy alone!" he spat harshly and Sirius frowned. "James, I-"

"I don't care! And don't call me James, only my friends are allowed to and you're not one of them!" With that he grabbed Remus and pulled Remus's and his broom away, leaving the black heir flying by himself and feeling the worst kind of worst.

"But I miss you, Prongs." Sirius' soft whisper went unheard.

Tbc.

-=-=-=-=- this time I'll update sooner -=-=-=-=-=-=

A/n: tada! Another chapter is finished and I'm updating it at long last. Sorry for not writing a thing but I was really busy all this time plus my computer deleted some of my stories so you can see how it can upset me.

Still, enjoy and tell me all about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: it's hardly magic!**

A/n: truly forgive the lateness of this fic I am truly sorry. Enjoy it and review please.

-=-b2j-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright class," Slughorn's heavy voice greeted the eleven year old Slytherins and Gryffindors, "as this is our first class together, I wanted to try something fun! So we're going to start with the Dirty-No-More potion." He grinned and waved his wand to get the instructions on the board.

Severus sneered. That was hardly difficult. In fact he doubted it could be called a potion at all. Just some silly little housewife's concoction to get rid of the stains on her kids' clothes.

"My mom would love to have some of this stuff!" Lily, his partner in every shared class, exclaimed.

Severus couldn't help but smile at the joy his love was expressing. "I suppose. But it's quite the simple potion to brew. Slughorn should give us something much harder and intriguing than some cleaning solution."

Lily tucked back a lock of hair. "Easy for you Sev, but that's only because you're so brilliant." She gave him a grin and Severus smiled back. "Now shush, I want to hear what he says."

Snape nodded and started to prepare some of the ingredients whilst keeping one ear out toward anything old sluggy had to say.

Unfortunately it was nothing on the potion (not that there was much to say about it) but more on the creator who turned quite successful and rich from making it.

Severus shook his head. This was the reason why never like Horace Slughorn all that much. The man cared more about making connections than teaching the art.

He glanced around the classroom and sneered in James Potter's direction; now that he was studying with him again he noticed that his son, Harry, wasn't at all like him. Oh, he was still an arrogant little boy who thought rules were above him but he wasn't as vain or as selfish as his father.

He turned his head away when he saw him whispering to Lupin about something or another and his gaze turned to the unassuming shy Gryffindor rat, Peter Pettigrew.

Snape smirked when the rat stared his way for a second before hastily turning away at seeing his expression. Oh, how he loved seeing the fear on the traitor's face. Black, he noticed haven't taken to Pettigrew as he had the previous time line, though, he chucked it up to Black not wishing to play nice with the other Gryffindors now that he was in a different house.

Though, even from an outsider's point of view, Peter Pettigrew was a pathetic worm. It truly sickened Severus every time he saw Wormtail gushing over Potter and taking his words as gospel. And not because of the fact the potter's words were hardly gospel material, but more due to Peter Pettigrew being a wormless rat that can't do anything by itself and….

His musings were cut off when a small explosion occurred and when the smoke dispersed, Wormtail was covered in several small burns and a couple of boils. Turning his gaze around, Severus' eyes fell on the smirking figure of Sirius Black and he wondered what the boy would have said if he knew that in another life he was best friend with the same boy he bullied.

"Oh dear me," The old man paused as he surveyed the damage. "No harm done but best go to Madam Lewis just in case." Peter whimpered and slowly moved to the door. "Perkins, clean that mess up, will you?" Slughorn ordered one of the kids and went back to his lecture as if nothing happened.

"Poor kid, I bet it hurts." Lily whispered and Severus shrugged. He wasn't going to tell Evens that he didn't give a damn if Pettigrew died- quite the shame he didn't.

"Still, interesting class. Potions really is everything you said it will be." Lily gushed out as they started packing everything up.

"You'll just wait. What we did right now, that was nothing but in a few years....oh you have no idea what you'll learn! Cleaning solutions will seem like a joke when we get older and the amount will learn…." Severus spoke passionately and Lily grinned.

"Well until we do I'm going to do everything in my power to be just as good in it as you are."

Severus would have commented something abut how she would succeed without a doubt when he was shoved from behind.

Turning around he saw that it was Sirius who was responsible for it but not on purpose. It seemed that Potter pushed him from behind, causing the boy to fall and hit Severus.

"You did it, didn't you Black?" Potter spat out and Severus sighed when he saw the crowd of first years gathering around to watch.

"Did what James?" Sirius spoke, still sitting on the floor and staring up at his best friend.

"You made Peter blow up that cauldron, didn't you? And don't lie." James glared and Sirius shook his head. "Did you see me doing anything to him?"

James paused. "No. but I know you did it."

"How?"

"What?"

"How do you know? Are you a seer? Or a psychic? Can you read minds or something?" Sirius asked and sounded genuinely interested. Several kids laughed.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then unless you know it was indeed me that did it don't say such things." Sirius huffed and got off the floor. "Hey Remus." he grinned to the boy standing nearby. The amber-eyed wolf ducked his head shyly but nonetheless repeated the greeting. "Sirius."

James Potter glared. "Come on Remus we're going." he spat and pulled the smaller kid away.

"Bye Remus!" Sirius called out and Remus flushed and waved goodbye. "Snape, Lily." Sirius nodded as the crowd dispersed. "How are you flower?" He grinned at the red head and Lily blushed not unlike Remus. "Fine Sirius, do you have detention today?"

Sirius nodded with a grin. "Alas I do and I honestly don't know why!" Lily shook her head.

"I'm sure you do. Still, you should make sure to behave the next few days if you want to study together."

Sirius nodded much to Severus' chagrin. "I know. And I'll try to behave. Anyway, got to go I have a letter to send before I leave for detention."

"Annoying mutt." Severus muttered and Lily rolled her eyes. "He isn't as bad as you make him out to be, Severus. And his questions are really funny and thought provoking."

"Lily! He asked the Harbology professor if she breast-feed the mandrake babies!" Lily snickered at that and Severus found his lip twitch in amusement.

"Well, it is a legitimate question! They are babies!" She giggled loudly and Severus almost rolled his eyes. "That boy is nothing but trouble! And is a disgrace to Slytherin house." He huffed as he and Lily started walking again. "Should have been in Gryffindor instead."

"Oh no I quite like the house points to stay as they are, thank you very much." she said, pointing out the fact that Slytherin house didn't have any points left.

Severus scowled at the reminder.

=-=-=-=-=-=-b2j=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was late at night and Sirius hummed quietly as he walked down the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. Detention had been a piece of cake what with having to dig up new holes for Madam Rock's plants.

There weren't many students about as curfew was a few minutes close not that Sirius would have cared if there were. Frankly as much as was glad for a second chance in life, he got bored quite easily and his attempts to get James and Remus to be friends with him again were futile that he wondered at times why he still tried.

He sneered when he Snape heading in his direction, no doubt heading to the common room as well. While still aware of his future deeds, there was something about the boy that Sirius didn't like and couldn't stand.

"Looking especially greasy today Snivellus." Sirius called out that hated name effortlessly once the other boy was close enough.

"At least I don't have fleas, Black." Snape spat out in return and both boys froze.

=-=-=-=-=-b2j=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/n: finally! I updated. Wow. It's only been a few months.

Looks like the boys finally became aware of the other's presence in time….now what?

I am sorry for the delay, army life is quite hard and taxing and lately I don't have time for anything, I'm on a particularly hard course and as such must study study study or I'll fail and trust me even the diploma I have isn't helping by much as one of the kids proved by failing spectacularly!!!

I will try to update more often as I do enjoy this story but I can't promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: A Sirius Severus Conversation.**

A/n: I don't own it so let's not pretend otherwise, kay?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-b2j-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_He sneered when he Snape heading in his direction, no doubt heading to the common room as well. While still aware of his future deeds, there was something about the boy that Sirius didn't like and couldn't stand._

_"Looking especially greasy today Snivellus." Sirius called out that hated name effortlessly once the other boy was close enough._

_"At least I don't have fleas, Black." Snape spat out in return and both boys froze._

=-=-=-b2j=-=-=-=-

The continuation:

"Wh?" Sirius started but Severus didn't let him finish and slammed the Black heir on the wall near by. Casting a hasty silencing charm, Severus spat, "What the hell did you do?"

Sirius stared at him for a second before he himself snapped out, "Me? Why you greasy git! You're the one that practices Black Magic and you're blaming me?"

Snape growled, "Go to hell Black, for all I know you're responsible for this little trip through time because I know that I didn't do anything."

Sirius shook his head. "Like hell!" He spat out, "You have some nerve Snivellus!"

"Oh do shut it Black." Severus let the other boy go and watched impassively as Sirius reached for his wand. "You really shouldn't try anything, Black. As you said it so eloquently, I am the one that uses Dark Magic."

Sirius paused. "Black."

Snape frowned. "What?" He snapped.

The young marauder shrugged and placed his wand back in his pocket. "I said Black Magic, not Dark." He almost laughed when he saw Snape rolling his eyes.

"So in which point in time did you wake up? I did when James entered my compartment at the train." Sirius asked curiously and Severus stared. "Right before I got on the train if you must know."

Sirius nodded. "So hmmm, how did you die?" He winced at the glare he received but bravely (or stupidly) carried ahead. "Come on. I want to know, and speaking of, what happened after I died and what about Harry?"

"I would have thought that that brat would have been the first one you'll ask about, shows how much you care about him, hmm?"

Sirius ignored Snape's sneer and kept on staring. "Fine. The dark lord killed me, though I wonder why you pretend to care. Or is it so that you can gloat?"

As it were, Sirius felt kind of sad about that (after all, Snape did trust Voldemort at one point in time) and Snape perhaps guessing what Sirius was thing of (or just knowing the other boy so well after all this years), growled. "I don't need pity, especially not yours."

The other boy nodded. "And what about everything else?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Sirius asked confused and Severus shook his head. "Perhaps because I died before the end of the battle occurred?" He suggested sarcastically and Sirius flushed. "Oh! Wait!"

Severus did wonder how long it would take him to catch that. "What do you mean battle? You're talking about the one at the ministry, right?"

"No," Snape shook his head. "The fight at the ministry happened two years ago by my time."

"Oh." Sirius whispered and a faint grin played at his lips.

"What's so funny?" Snape spat and Sirius shrugged. "You're older now. We used to be the same age but now…" Snape raised a brow. "I fail to see how that is in any way funny."

Sirius grinned. "That's because you're not me." He ignored the other boy's muttered 'thank god'. "So can you at least tell me what happened until you…" he paused.

"I died?" Snape mocked and Sirius flushed. "Yeah that! And can you stop acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that! I'm trying to act like a **mature 35-years old man **and here you are acting completely unlike your **much-older** age."

"if that's how you act like a 'mature 35-year old man' then I want to see how you act like a child…" The potions master sneered and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now do you mind telling me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you idiotic dog, don't you think that if anyone were to walk this hall and would see us, a pair of unassuming first-years, talking under a sixth-year silencing charm, they might suspect something?" He cut off Sirius' answer. "Of course, what was I think? You don't think, do you? That's what got you killed in the first place."

"Why you little…!" Sirius spat out, reaching for his wand once more. "Harry's far more important than anything! Especially stupid orders from annoying old men who don't know shit about things that matter!"

Snape glared. "Oh yes," he viciously growled out. "Because you sure helped your boy when you died on him."

The younger boy deflated. "I didn't mean to." He paused. "I…. how did harry take it?"

A scoff. "How do you think?" He turned away. "The boy was moping around looking as if someone killed his dog." A twitch of the lips was shared by both boys before Snape wiped his off. "The brat even had the nerve to blame me for your death!"

The marauder paused. "He did? But why? I mean you told me to stay out and warned me against going…"

"How should I know what that child was thinking of? He's yours not mine to wonder about."

"Have you ever wished he were?" Sirius asked and Snape frowned. "What?"

The boy turned his head away. "I saw you." He spoke softly. "With Lily." Snape froze but Sirius kept in going. "you look at her like James did."

"You're deluded." Snape sneered and Sirius smiled faintly. "Deny it all you want but it's the truth and I think," he nodded to himself. " I think that sometimes you wish that you two never drifted apart and that she would have married you and not James and that harry was yours as we-"

"Stop it!" Snape spat out. "Don't talk of things you know nothing of! And don't ever presume to know me because as sure as hell you don't!" He turned and walked away, hiding in the many empty rooms of the castle and wishing Black wasn't so right.

-=-=-=-=-b2j=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Are you okay Severus? You look a bit off." Lily asked Severus the next day at breakfast. Severus paused and for a moment wished that he hadn't let her drag him to the Gryffindor table. "I'm fine. Honest!" he added when she stared hard at him.

"Oh good you're here!" a perky voice called out and Severus and Lily turned around to see Sirius standing near by. "Can I sit with you?" he asked Lily, knowing that Snape would immediately say no.

"Sure." The Red-head grinned, easily ignoring the frowns some of the lions were giving her. "How are you Sirius?"

"Fine, thank you!" the dark haired child grinned as he took a bun from her plate and bit it. Frowning, he paused. "It tastes funny." He muttered and Lily giggled. "I put peanut butter on it!" she grinned and Sirius scrunched his face up. "Eww, that doesn't mix with butter." He placed the bun back on her plate.

"Does to me!" Lily smiled and bit into the half eaten food. "Maybe that would teach you to get your own food, instead."

"Nah," Sirius shook his head. He grinned and went to steal a stripe of bacon from Severus' plate when the other boy caught his wrist. "Place your hands anywhere near my plate and you'll be missing a couple of fingers." He threatened and Sirius winced. "Yeah. Sure." He pulled his hand back to his own empty plate.

"Sev! Don't be mean to Sirius." She gave said boy a pat on the head. "He can't help being special." She burst into giggles when Sirius said 'yeah!'.

Snape found himself smiling at her. "Quite true, Miss. Evens." He nodded and spread butter on a single piece of toast.

Sirius rolled his eyes and placed some things on his plate. "Did you know Lily, that Severus isn't a very sociable person?" he nodded when Lily stared at him with a frown, "it's true." He pointed his knife at the coffee-addict. "He promised to tell me something last night and then ran out on me."

Lily turned her stare on Severus and the boy shrugged. "Fine I'll tell him now."

Sirius paused. "You will?" he asked confused and Severus nodded. "Of course I'll tell you all about my dream."

"Your dream?" Lily asked and Severus smirked. "Oh yes. See I had the most wonderful dream during history class. It showed me the image of a shaggy black dog coughing up blood as more dripped out of his many gashes on his stomach." He nodded and ignored the way most students at the table looked at him (and then at their food) in disgust.

Lily took a bite of her sausage. "Oh? What happened to it?" she asked, sharing a grin with her best friend whom Sirius glared at.

"It had an unfortunate accident with an angry wizard's wand." He nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, those things do happen often." Lily grinned and Severus snorted softly.

"You're gross." Sirius stated before shrugging and eating his food. "And no way would that dog ever get best by a wand, he's stronger than that." He ignored the rolled eyes Severus displayed.

Lily paused. "Am I missing something?"

Both boys shook their head and played innocent.

Tbc.

=-=-=-=-b2j-=-=-=-=-=-

A/n: so hmm, what do you think? The boys are slowly talking to one another and perhaps might warm up and act civil! Yes, shocking, I know.

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
